Power Rangers and Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by evilsinger
Summary: Tommy Oliver returns to Sunnydale to see his old friend. Unfortunately, he gets a hello he doesn't expect. Lord Zedd is summoned by an unexpected vampire. Can you guess who? Find out by reading this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Power Rangers**_

_**Chapter 1: Rangers Forever**_

_**Tommy Oliver drove through the small town of Sunnydale in search for some excitement. The Black Ranger loved a good case. "Let's hope Buffy's in a good mood because this will really piss her off." he said to himself. Tommy parked his black Jeep Wrangler in front of the Bronze, the only club worth going to, and went inside. He heard talking throughout the club, but one voice floated to his ears, the voice of Willow Rosenberg.**_

"_**Look, I'm sure Tommy's fine, Buffy." said Willow. "He's a Power Ranger. He can handle himself."**_

"_**So am I, Willow. I still have my old Turbo Morpher and it's still working." Buffy said without thinking of how loud she was talking. Willow sighed.**_

"_**Okay, but still he's okay." she said trying not to show disappointment in her tone. "Have you contacted Alpha 5 yet?" Tommy walked over and tapped Buffy on the shoulder; a bad thing to do to a Slayer. Without thinking, she hit Tommy in the gut with her fist. She turned to see who she hit.**_

"_**Hi, Buffy. Man, you still have that strength." said Tommy holding his gut.**_

"_**Oh, sorry, Tommy. I'm a bit frustrated today. I was worried about you and I've got my sister to watch." she said holding her index fingers to her temples. "It's maddening."**_

"_**Well, I'm not your personal punching bag," said Tommy. "Sister?"**_

"_**Yeah, Dawn. She's fourteen and annoying. Cute but annoying." said Buffy. "Apparently I told her about you some time ago, but she wasn't exactly there to tell it to."**_

"_**Buffy!" yelled a voice from across the room. A young girl with long brown hair and dark eyes showed up. "Mom wants you home soon. She's leaving to go shopping and you have to watch me until she gets back. Not that I need a babysitter." She saw "Tommy. "Hi, you're Tommy, right?"**_

"_**Yeah, and you must be Dawn the Devil." said Tommy with a smile that she didn't return. "Sorry. Those were your sister's words not mine."**_

"_**Well, at least your cute. The guys Buffy hangs out with aren't half as cute as your are." said Dawn glaring at Buffy. Buffy, who was glaring back, went red and hid her face in her hands. **_

"_**Okay, I think I'm going to leave now." said Tommy. He felt as if a sibling war had magically started and wanted to be anywhere but there. As he was going to get up, Buffy held up a hand and he sat down. **_

"_**Dawn, aren't you supposed to be at home doing homework?" she asked rather aggressively. Dawn didn't budge.**_

"_**Nope. I already did it. Willow helped me earlier today." she said with a satisfied smile. "Besides, mom told me to stay by you." Buffy groaned and stood up. Tommy definitely stood this time. **_

"_**Look, it's not that I don't like excitement, but this is a bit too much for me today." he said. "I'm going to go now."**_

_**In a cave near Sunnydale, Spike was setting up a Summoning Spell with Harmony. He placed the ingredients in the correct areas and lit the candles saying, "Oh, powerful Lord Zedd, master of all evil, I summon you to this realm to destroy the enemy with which a problem occurs. I beseech thee." At first, nothing happened, but after twenty minutes, a red light started to form in the center of the circle and Lord Zedd appeared along with Rita Repulsa, Goldar and Rito Revolto. **_

"_**You called?" asked Zedd in a rough raspy voice.**_

"_**Yeah. We have a bloody Slayer problem." said Spike. "She won't die. We're past due for another Slayer, I'd say." Zedd's body started to glow red. "Whoa. He's a light bulb." **_

"_**Slayer?" Zedd repeated. "What kind of Slayer?" Harmony chimed in.**_

"_**She's a vampire Slayer. You should have heard the prophecy. Into every generation there is one girl chose above all others to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer." she said reciting the prophecy. "She and her little Scooby gang ruin our plans every day."**_

"_**We'll help you destroy the Slayer if you'll help us out." said Rito. "It's pretty simple."**_

"_**Help with what?" Spike asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, let me guess, a Power Ranger problem?"**_

_**Tommy drove Buffy and Dawn home and stayed a while. "Hey, Mrs. Summers." he said. Joyce Summers smiled. "Could I stay a while? I didn't find a place yet and need a place to stay."**_

"_**Sure. Why don't you take the couch until you find a place and move in?" she offered. Tommy agreed.**_

"_**Dawn seems like quite the handful." he commented. "I met her for two minutes and she made me feel like something I'm not."**_

"_**She's good at that." said Buffy with a smile. "She's sweet but makes me feel like I'm the bad guy here." Joyce gave Buffy a stern look. "Get some rest."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Power Rangers

Chapter 2: Evil Returns

"Tommy!" yelled a voice. "Tommy! Help me!" Tommy watched as Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger, got trapped in a jar held by a samurai monster. "Hold on Kimberly!" Tommy yelled back but passed out a moment later. "Aaargh!" Tommy woke up in cold sweat to see Dawn looking surprised at his scream.

"Hey, I was trying to wake you up." she said sitting by his feet. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah. I've had worse." said Tommy rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he checked his watch. 6:45. "Oh, man. I'm a little hungry." He and Dawn went to the kitchen to see Joyce making breakfast. "Morning, Mrs. Summers."

"Morning, Tommy. I heard you scream." said Joyce looking worried. "You okay?" Tommy nodded. "Ah, bad dream. I get it." Buffy ran into the kitchen holding a stake and eyes darting around the house. "Bad, dream, Buffy. That's all."

"Oh, thank God." said Buffy pocketing the stake. "I thought a demon attacked him." She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just an old memory from my high school days." he told her. "Kimberly had a bad day that started out with her dreaming that Rita Repulsa was her stepmother and it got worse throughout the day. I walked her home through the park and we got attacked by a samurai monster. She got captured and I got injured."

"Yep, bad dream." said Buffy. "Dawn, school time. Mom, doctor in two hours." Joyce glared and finished her coffee while popping her medication. Tommy checked his laptop computer and found that the evil energy levels were unnaturally high. He popped up a map of California and saw a red pulsating ring on top of Sunnydale. "That's not good." he said to himself. "Buffy, you've got to see this." Buffy ran to him and looked at the screen. "That's a lot of evil energy in one place. I only saw that once before."

"Well, at least we know where it's coming from," she said. "Can you zoom in to find out what building it's coming from?" Tommy pressed a couple of keys and the map zoomed into a citywide view. "Okay, it's coming from Spike's hideout." Tommy clicked another window and a video image of a young woman named Haley appeared.

"Tommy, the energy levels in Sunnydale are off the charts. What's going on?" she said worriedly. "I think I may have found something that could get your attention."

"Look, we found some evil and it's probably big. Something to do with a vampire named Spike. Did he do anything that might have to do with all of this?"

"Yes, he summoned an old enemy of yours. Lord Zedd. Why he did, I'm not so sure." said Haley checking her files. "Spike summoned him last night." Buffy already figured out why the brainless vampire did it, but didn't want to bother them with the facts. She went to the phone and called her Watcher, Rupert Giles.

"Giles, we have a problem. An old enemy of Tommy's has been summoned by Spike to kill me. Since the brainless bloodsucker couldn't do it himself, he got someone else." she said nervously. Giles told her that he would be on his way and to wait there.

"Tommy, do you still have your White Ranger Morpher?" asked Haley. "I tapped into the Universal Morphing Grid and it's reenergized."

"Thanks, I'll use it." he looked at Dawn and Buffy. "If you can, send over the Pink and Yellow Morphers. I think I found our new Rangers."

Lord Zedd's Moon Palace was swarming with Putty Patrol, Tenga Warriors and a wide assortment of vampires and demons. Most of the demons Rita summoned with her own Summoning Spell. "With an army of demons, vampires and monsters from our creator, Finster, the Slayer and Tommy Oliver will be beyond destroyed." said Zedd. "We must waste no time. Spike hold still."

"What are you going to do?" asked the vampire with a smile. "Kill me?" Zedd answered with a zap from his staff. Red energy engulfed Spike until he was nearly glowing with the energy. "I don't feel any different."

"I gave you the power to fight the Slayer in the daylight. I'll do the same to the other vampires if you manage to at least injure her and Tommy Oliver." Zedd said. Spike cackled and departed for Earth.

"Okay thanks, Jason." Tommy said hanging up the phone. He called Jason and told him what happened. Jason said that he'd get Billy to come along and fight as the Blue Ranger once again. "Buffy, Dawn, Xander, come here." The three came over. Tommy gave them each a Power Morpher.

"What are these?" asked Xander curiously looking over the device. "What do they do?"

"They're Power Morphers. They transform you into Power Rangers. Xander, you'll be the Black Ranger. All you have to do is say 'Black Ranger Power' and you'll be transformed. Buffy, you'll take over the Pink Ranger's powers and Dawn will be the Yellow Ranger." Joyce wasn't happy hearing that Dawn would be fighting evil with them.

"No, she's not doing this." she said. "Buffy can, but Dawn's just nearly fifteen. She's too young to fight evil."

"Mom, how would it be if Dawn was the Slayer and I wasn't? " asked Buffy. "Dawn deserves to fight evil and I could use some help." Joyce finally agreed halfheartedly. Jason and Billy arrived dressed in their original colors. Jason wore a red T-shirt and a red bandana, while Billy wore a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans. "Wow." said Buffy with distaste. "Does that mean we'll have to wear pink and yellow from now on?" Nobody answered. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, let's get going." said Tommy. "We'll pile in my Jeep and head out to find Spike and/or Goldar." They drove for almost a half hour and found Spike with a bunch of Putties. Found them. It's morphing time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!" said Xander.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Buffy.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Dawn yelled.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky shouted. The six Power Rangers started to fight the Putty Patrol. After a while, it was down to Spike and he wasn't ready to fight a Power Ranger yet. He told them that he was going to leave, but he'd leave a parting gift for them. In his hand was a silver ball with soccer ball-like holes in it.

"Well, I hope my little friend here keeps you busy for a while," he said with a sick grin. "Silver Mantis, attack!" The ball glowed with a dark red light, and transformed into a six-foot silver praying mantis. "Have fun, Power Rangers." Buffy felt ready for the fight, though she knew that this new monster would probably murder them in seconds.

"Um, that's not good," said Dawn tilting her head. "Silver Mantis looks strong and he's taller than us!" Buffy nodded and got into a fighting stance. "How are we going to fight this?"

"Well, we could use our weapons and hope it works," suggested Billy. "It worked back then, so it might work now." The Rangers called on their weapons and fought the six-foot Silver Mantis. After nearly twenty minutes, the monster was getting wore down. Then the monster started to grow.

"We need Ninja Megazord power, now!" yelled Jason. Six robotic animals, ape, wolf, bear, frog, crane and falcon, arrived. "Let's go!" They all jumped into their cockpits and formed the Ninja Megazord.

"Buffy, why don't you do the honors?" asked Tommy. Buffy nodded and looked straight at the monster.

"Ninja Megazord Power Plunge!" she yelled thrusting her fist forward. The sword plunged into the monster's chest and it exploded. "Go Buffy! Go Buffy!" she chanted while the other Rangers cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy and Power Rangers

Chapter 3:The Return of the Command Center

Five or six miles away lay the ruins of the old Power Chamber. Since the days of the Turbo Power Rangers, it was left there. Now, there was a small robot named Alpha 6 rummaging through the rubble. The little robot had returned from a faraway planet called Mirinois to help the Power Rangers on Earth.

"I have to find the right part for the Power Chamber to repair itself," he muttered as he picked up wires and metal pieces laying around. A bit of computer console was turned over on its side with the wires still attached. "This must be it." He propped the console upright an pressed a combination of buttons and turned a couple of knobs. At once, the console beeped and the Power Chamber started repairing itself. "Yes!" he said pumping his fist.

The area around the building was covered in an invisible force field while the repairs commenced. After twenty minutes or so, it was done.

"Now to contact Tommy." said Alpha. He pressed a button on the communications console and punched in the code. The communication channel went through. "Tommy, it's Alpha 6. I'm on Earth because I heard about Lord Zedd returning. I'm teleporting you and your new Rangers to the Power Chamber."

Tommy and the others were sitting by a tree at the park. Buffy was laughing when she told them the story about Harmony having minions. She couldn't keep a straight face. Even Billy was laughing.

"So, she's a vampire who's brainless?" he asked laughing. "That's crazy. Now she's with Spike, the vampire who you met two years ago?"

"Yep, and now she's helping Spike bring me down, which isn't going to happen." said Buffy. Willow shook her head smiling. Tommy's communicator beeped.

"Tommy," he said into the speaker. A familiar voice spoke and told him that the Power Chamber was fixed and to prepare for teleportation. "Okay." he looked at the others. "Guys, the Power Chamber's fixed so prepare to be teleported." Six columns of colored energy engulfed them and they were taken up into the air. When they landed, they noticed that the interior looked the same as it did when the Turbo Rangers were there. Six colored glass tubes stood on the wall behind them, consoles were in a circle and a glass plasma tube that held Zordon and Dimitria was in the front.

"Welcome Rangers," said Alpha waddling in from a door. "I'm almost finished finding Zordon's signal, and we're good to go." Tommy blinked.

"But Zordon was destroyed when Andros struck his energy tube years ago." he said. "You don't mean that he's…?"

"Alive, yes. He's floating around in the time warp still." said Alpha. "Billy, if you would help me, we could work together." he said. A beep from the viewing screen caught their attention. A man that Tommy knew from his battle with all of the Red Power Rangers was on it. Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"Alpha, we're in need of your assistance," he said. In the background, explosions and laser blasts could be seen. "We're under attack. Get over here!"

"I'm on my way, Leo," said Alpha. "I've got to contact my brother, Alpha 5 first." At those words, Alpha 5 walked in and hugged the Rangers.

"Power Rangers!" he yelled. "It's so nice to see you again!" He stopped when he saw Buffy, Dawn and Xander. "Wait, what happened to Ashley, Cassie and Carlos?"

"They went on to other things," said Tommy. "I got the Power Coins back online and these are the new Rangers, Buffy, Dawn and Xander." Alpha 6 finished the process of finding their mentor and Zordon's head appeared in the tube.

Spike was sitting lazily in Zedd's throne when Goldar approached. Spike looked up and laughed.

"You're not supposed to be there," growled the golden gargoyle.

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, but I do them anyway." said Spike. "What do you want?"

"Lord Zedd said for you to get ready to attack the Rangers." Goldar said. "Apparently the Power Chamber is repaired and now they have a base of operations."

"Are there vampire detectors on their base?" Spike asked. When Goldar shrugged, he sighed. "Well, it's up to me to find out, I guess." He walked around the room and found a gold coin with a paw print on it. "Does this still work?"

"Yes it does," said Lord Zedd, "and if you want it, I will have to energize it." He pointed his staff at the coin and a blast of evil energy covered it, instantly energizing the gold coin. "There, and here is the Power Morpher in which you use. Just say, 'DragonZord' and you will instantly be the evil Green Ranger." Spike held up the Power Morpher and flipped the switch.

"DragonZord!" he said. His body was covered in green Spandex and he was the Green Ranger. "Bloody Hell! I look good in this." He placed one hand on the buckle and extended the other to the skies. "Rangers, meet your doom!" In a flash of green light, he vanished.

"Rangers, I'm very glad to see you. Though I have been gone, I see that the team has changed." said Zordon with a smile. "Welcome, new Rangers."

"Thanks, Zordon. It's nice to see you, too." said Jason. "We have a problem. Zedd is back and he's got a vampire named Spike doing his dirty work."

"I already know the situation, Jason. Unfortunately, Zedd knows about the Power Chamber."


End file.
